marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil Vol 1 123
| Speaker = Nick Fury | StoryTitle1 = Holocaust In the Halls of HYDRA! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... With Daredevil defeated at the hands of Blackwing, the Supreme Hydra -- revealed to be the crime boss Silvermane -- orders them to prepare to deal with SHIELD, who will be on their way shortly. Black Widow attempts to attack Blackwing, however Natasha is knocked out from behind by Man-Killer before she can take him down. After an argument with Blackwing, Man-Killer is ordered to take the unconscious heroes and the defeated El Jaguar into the lower levels of their secret base. Meanwhile, Ivan demands that Nick Fury do something to rescue Natasha from Hydra, Fury decides to go with Dum Dum and the Contessa to investigate Shea Stadium. Furious, Ivan decides to follow after them, knowing that Fury is likely going to go wherever Natasha has been taken. Sure enough, Hydra has set up their secret base beneath Shea Stadium. Deep below, Silvermane explains that when he took the youth potion that de-aged him to the point where he did not exist, the process then snapped him back to his prime, now revitalized to the peak of his adult years, he then was escaped capture when Hydra agents had come to select him as their new leader. When Mentallo reports that SHIELD has arrived, Silvermane unleashes an explosive charge that seemingly kills Nick Fury and the others. Horrified by this, Foggy manages to get a gun from one of the Hydra agents and uses it to blast Daredevil and Black Widow's chains, freeing them. Despite the fact that they are outnumbered and face El Jaguar, Man-Killer, Blackwing, and the Dreadnought, the two heroes are about to attack when suddenly the base is rocked by an explosion. Fury appears on the communication screens announcing that they are alive and well and that the SHIELD agents they thought were destroyed were simply LMD's. In the confusion, the Black Widow destroys the Dreadnought by shooting it in its only weak spot. Daredevil then goes up against Jackhammer and easily defeats him. El Jaguar is knocked out by Dum Dum Dugan, and Man-Killer is incapacitated when Ivan places a jamming device on her exoskeleton. With their plan failing, Blackwing and Silvermane make a hurried escape and the remaining Hydra agents are all rounded up and captured. In the battle's conclusion, Nick Fury asks Foggy if he would still like to join SHIELD. Surveying the damage, Foggy declines the offer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Locations: * ** Shea Stadium Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Daredevil's Billy Club was destroyed last issue. He will return with a new one next issue. * This issue is dedicated to Vanessa Nicola Hudak. * This issue contains a letters page Let's Level With Daredevil. Letters are published from Roger Klorese, Phillip Grant and Hugh Bagby. * When Black Widow is knocked out cold from behind, the word 'WHUMP' is used to describe her getting knocked unconscious. The same word is used when Daredevil is defeated by Blackwing. | Trivia = * This issue brings back Silvermane. He seemingly died in ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #75. | Recommended = | Links = }}